galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marowak
Marowak appeared in 1996 video game called Pokémon Red & Green. Marowak is a Bone Keeper Pokémon. Evolution has transformed this formerly weak and frightened Pokémon into a fearsome foe. Marowak uses the bones as projectile weapons against those that it considers as its enemies. Alolan Marowak The flaming bone that Marowak spins like a baton once belonged to its mother, and it's quite protected by its mother's spirit. It grieves for its fallen companions, visiting their graves that are along the roadside. Appearance Marowak is a bipedal Pokémon with light brown skin and a cream-colored underside. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and one large nail on each foot make up its toes. It has a short tail with a small spike near the tip. Marowak's head is composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. It can no longer remove the skull, which has become part of its body. The skull has two pointed spikes on the back similar to ears and tiny nostrils on the tip of the snout. Marowak's triangular, brown eyes are also located in the skull. Marowak is well known for ferocity with its bone club, which it is said to collect from a hidden graveyard. It and its pre-evolution, Cubone, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Bone Club and Bonemerang and the only Pokémon capable of using the Thick Club item. Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant that uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Having evolved, it seeks vengeance on its natural enemy Mandibuzz, which prey on Cubone because of its naturally weak and timid demeanor. Marowak has also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. It lives in mountains to test its skills. In the Alola region, Marowak was faced with an abundance of its natural enemies, Grass-type Pokémon. This harsh environment led it to bond closely with its friends, which is said to have created a sort of sixth sense and caused it to take a new form. Alolan Marowak's body is black and it has pale grey eyes. There is dark, flamelike mark on its skull between the eyes. Compared to regular Marowak's squatter, thicker body, Alolan Marowak is relatively thin. White markings resembling shoulder blades, vertebrae, and hip bones are visible on its back. The bone Alolan Marowak uses is longer than the one regular Marowak uses. It customarily mourns its companions by burying them and dance in mourning. Alolan Marowak rubs the bone it wields against its forehead to light the ends in a green flame, and then twirls the flaming bone. It specializes in an attack where it releases a weak ball of flame from its bone that will relentlessly pursue its foe. Alolans would fear it for a conjurer, due to its rarity and the fearful sight of it dancing with its bone. Once its flames have spread onto an opponent, they are impossible to put out with water. Alolan Marowak is the only known Pokémon that can learn Shadow Bone. Gallery Alolan Marowak.png|Alolan Marowak Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Disney Universe